Miracles
by Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly
Summary: Sometimes people who believe miracles don't always end up living the life they want. Warning: Character Death... sad angst... please review. One-shot


Kendall has believed in miracles his whole life and for many reason he knew that they were real.

Everything that could happen to blond has. He has been beaten by his father when he was little and with that bastard leaving, that was a miracle all on its own.

He has been heart broken by many relationships and only because he has led himself up to it knowing that it always ends up the same, but his friends are always their to help him back up and going again. That is a huge miracle that anybody would want.

He has had to put up with tall the bullies and pressure of school, but he has always made it threw with the help of miracles.

You all know that is a giver not a receiver... will, sometimes things just change.

Usually when one gives to him, Kendall would either just hand it back with out saying anything or just be down right stubborn and not except help. He has made it threw a lot in his life that he really doesn't need help with certain things. Things like his own health for one.

If he was ever sick the classic Kendall Knight way was to hide it to the point were their was nothing to hide because he would either faint right there no matter what or he would simply not wake up in the morning causing his friends and family to have a heart attack.

You can just say that he would rather live on his own and not bother anybody.

There has been many cases as to when they moved up to LA to live the dream Kendall would always get sick at least once a month because of his weak immune system that he was born with. It always ended up bad but Kendall would always stand right back up like nothing has happened.

With this, Kendall has been being chipped away one by one. First it was nothing because you couldn't see it, but after two year and the world tour you could see the effects that it was had on the boy.

He couldn't play hockey any more because of how frail he has become. With out taking the warnings from the doctors or his friends and family Kendall continues to play anyway.

With that said and done, his friends just go easy on him when they see him fit enough to play at all, but if he is not they refuse to even slip their skates on.

Usually Kendall would summit to his friends and go do something else with them like video games but not today. Today he decided that he was going to go by himself to just skate.

Now, the boys have had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well so they just followed. Sitting on the side lines as their friend let out all of his anger from all the pressure this week.

What they didn't expect was for Kendall to just stop in the middle of the rink and fall to his knees.

With all that happening, all of them tried to keep him from fainting as they drove to get him to the hospital but they failed half way threw.

At this very moment they were all waiting in the waiting room of. By all, you would expect just Logan, James, Carlos, Mama Knight, and Katie but no. Over the two years that Kendall has been in Hollywood he has grown onto almost everybody he has talked to.

The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Camile, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and even Jett.

They all cared about the boy like he was either a brother or son to them. Who couldn't with all the love that he dishes out of his pocket to anybody that deserves it. Some may show that they hate him but really, it was hard to hate the blond. He was just to innocent to hate.

They all waited for hours for the doctor to come out and say something. Many had to head home because of their own life plans so who remained was he true family. When they left, they had given their wished to the family but nothing seemed to dull the hurt that was forming around them.

Finally, at around three in the morning a doctor came out. By the look on his face they already knew what was going on.

As he talked to Mama Knight, James held Katie as she cried, the girl has never cried for as long as the guys had known her. Logan and Carlos were working hard on keeping their tears in but really, who could. Mama Knight was just silently sobbing as she called everybody to tell them.

In the end, Kendall's immune system was too weak to with hold all the pressure that was given to him.

In the end, Kendall Donald Knight died at the age 18 in his favorite place in the world. The ice rink. Where his dream of becoming a famous hockey play were going to come true, but didn't because he was too busy making sure that everybody elses' dreams would come true.

James would never forget the blond, the one who led him to his dream. A dream that killed his best friend. After that he quit everything that would even make him famous. Instead he took over his mothers business like she had always planned.

Logan went on to become a doctor, but for a different reason then before. To find a way that could of saved his best friend.

Carlos became a fire fighter to save the lives of other, something he couldn't do for his best friend.

Katie ended up becoming a million air with all of her stocks that she had come with but the only thing she did with her money was try to forget that she even had a brother that was like a father to her.

Mama Knight died at the age of 55 of heart failure.

Every year, the guys and Katie would meet up and go visit the graves of their lost ones and grieve. They never talked during that time of a year and rarely did other times.

It sure is funny when you have one person in your life that seems like the glue that holds your entire family together, die because their was nothing you could do to give to them.

In the end, some miracles just don't come true.


End file.
